


All Or Muffin

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Good Friend Roy Harper, Guns, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Muffins, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: Jason Todd/The Red Hood is on a stake out. He’s been piecing together a case for weeks, new syndicate trying to set up shop in Gotham, they’re going to make a move tonight but he’s got to wait for the backup he called in, this is going to be bigger than he first imagined
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	All Or Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt. I've never done this and I thought it was incredibly fun! I've been trying to finish other pieces, but felt blocked. Thought this was a great way to get the juices flowing again. Would do again, 10/10 good time. 
> 
> Challenge: In two paragraphs of any size complete the prompt.  
> PROMPT: Jason Todd/The Red Hood is on a stake out. He’s been piecing together a case for weeks, new syndicate trying to set up shop in Gotham, they’re going to make a move tonight but he’s got to wait for the backup he called in, this is going to be bigger than he first imagined

Red Hood impatiently squats on a roof conveniently at a perfect vantage point away from tonight's target. As Jason suspected, the newest bakery in Gotham is a front for a weapons trader. A European mobster, Marcos, has set up shop; although the anterior of the building is a real bakery. It's a shame All Or Muffin isn't legit, as Jason finds their fresh blueberry muffins to live for. Yet, he'll trade in the unnecessary weight to his hips in the form of baked delights to take down Marcos and his ring of reckless gangsters. Another day, another creep selling weapons on the black market. Jason is watching them prepare for tonight's shipment. He would jump on it now, except he has to wait. Waiting is his second least favorite thing to do after his first, calling in backup. Jason hears a noise and out of miscalculated reaction pans his binoculars to his side and his eyes are unfortunately smacked by the visual of Roy's ass.  
Jason startles back. "Whoa there. A little close, don't you think!"  
Roy shakes his hips in jest "You love it, Jaybird."  
No. He doesn't. He also hates that nickname. But he can't afford to be choosey when it comes to friends. Jason stands and puts away the binoculars. "Only reason you're here, Princess, is because there's twice as many assholes in there as last time. There's also the problem of three rooms unaccounted for on my schematic."  
Roy throws his hands on his hips. "Aw man, I loved All or Muffin! Makes sense though, no bakery should sell only muffins and cigarettes. ....Bet you miss the Batcomputer now."  
"Yes, but my research will have to do. I'd rather kill these motherfuckers than waste tax payer's money and put them in Batman's playpen excuse for a jail."  
Red Arrow gives Red Hood a reassuring nod. "So we good to go homie?" Roy asks.  
Jason pulls his gun out and cocks it. "Good." The two share a look.  
Red Arrow gets up on the roof's ledge. "Let's try not to blow it up too much, there could still be left over muffins up front."  
Jason narrows his eyes at Roy. Then he joins him on the ledge and puts his helmet on. "Fine, but I get the blueberry." The two jump.

They crash through the window. Red Hood lands with a tuck and roll, guns drawn. Red Arrow does the same with his bow drawn. All the men freeze. Some with their hands hovering over their guns, most of them holding boxes of ammo they were in the process of loading into a truck. There's a brief silence as the dust settles.

"Alright! Dickwads! Drop the illegal weapons and we'll give you a head start before we kick your ass!" Red Hood yells. Roy goes to open his mouth and then suddenly...

*If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)*

Red Hood's head snaps in Roy's direction. Roy now frozen, shoulders sheepishly scrunched as the digital device in his pocket continues to sing and glow.

*Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (You've got to give)

"Are you fucking serious?" Hood barks him.

*Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!*

"What? It's our song!" Roy pleads innocently.

"Fucking Morons!" Marcos growls as he pulls out an automatic and starts shooting at them. "Kill them!" he yells.

Red Hood back flips and then dives out of the way. Red Arrow just dives to his right behind a pilar.

Red Hood looks at Roy,"Hey Baby Spice, thanks for the back up."

Roy shoots an arrow at a large crate filled with ammo behind a group of guys firing at them. It explodes blowing the men in all directions, giving the boys enough cover to advance. "First of all, I'm more of a Posh Spice. And secondly, you're welcome!"

Jason grins as he leaps out and fires rounds into the guys, knocking them down one by one. They're far from done, but Jason can tell, they've got this. As Roy's phone rings again and 'Wannabe' plays while bullets are slicing through mobster's faces, Jason thinks somehow this time seems more fun. Eh backup isn't terrible, there might be something to this "friendship" thing after all. 


End file.
